Whoohoo! Nawat stinks!
by Lady Merlin
Summary: uhm, kyprioth Aly romance...has a lot in common with Love Immortal, i don't take credit for similar lines, but it's only in the first chappie. :rated for content and swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is a little fic I thought up when I read 'Love Immortal' It has a lot of similar lines and story ideas as Love Immortal, but I swear, the second bit is not at all a copy. I'm sorry to the owner of Love Immortal. If you don't want this, please please e-mail/review so I can delete this fic. I simply hate Nawat! I don't know why! He stinks to hell! I told my sister that I would be writing an A/K fic, and she's like, Alanna Kel? I freaked! Anyway- never mind, I'm rambling. Read on fellow, um, ficcer? B.T.W, this takes place in the middle of TC, when Kyprioth asks Aly if she wants her favor fulfilled. I'm not changing any important stuff, just the A/N into A/K…

"So, what do you want? Do you want to go home, or do you want eternal riches or something? Say it, quick!" Kyprioth said. He looked like a child waiting for punishment. Aly could literally see him hopping from one foot to another.

Thoughts of world domination A/N: reminds me of a certain duke…, and eternal life were rushing through Aly's mind. _I could ask to become a spy, but what's the point, I already am. Eternal life…Hmmm… Do I want to live forever?_ She asked herself. _Of course not! World domination…hmmm…I don't know, I don't think I want to be responsible for the fate of the entire world. Do I want to go home? I could see all of my family and Daine's child. But I will probably have to get married to some bozo…_ A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help my self _Plus, I'd miss all of the people here, Chenaol, Ulasim, Dove, Sarai, The Duchess, The Duke, Kyprioth. _She continued on with her chain of thought, then thought, _Wait, would I miss him? I guess I would, after all, he has given me the greatest adventure in my life, he is kind, he did save my life, and he is kind of cute. What! No! No! NO! Aly, you are crazy! You, are thinking, he is cute? Have you lost your sanity, not to mention overpowering common sense? But he is cute! No he is not! He is! Not! Is! Not! Is! Not! I- Shut up! I could ask him for his devotion, but do I want it, I have it! I could ask him for a kiss! Aha! WTF! NONONONONO!_ She raged at herself.

She made the mistake of looking into Kyprioth's eyes. They had his usual warmth and care, but there was also a hint, scratch that, an abnormal shock. "What!" she asked. "Have I gone pink or something!" she asked.

"Nothing." He answered softly. A queer look was on his face. "I was just expecting something more violent and embarrassing for me."

"I didn't ask for anything?" she went.

Kyprioth chuckled. It was a sound that Aly loved. _So, warm, and accommodating. It's like he can- ah Aly, SHUT THE F UP! _

"Uhm, you forget that I'm a god," he said amidst chuckles. He seemed to be trying to control his laughter and failing miserably.

"So what?" she demanded.

"So I can read minds." He said, grinning widely.

_Oh shit! Wait- Kyprioth! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! _She shrieked in her head. She turned to Kyprioth who was almost hysterical. Aly felt her cheeks burn and she felt tears well up. _God, why must he embarrass me so! _She asked herself.

"I heard that too!" he managed between gasps and tears of mirth.

"Ok, so I find you attractive, and I think you are smart and sweet and interesting! So what? I don't want a kiss, I want you to go to my father and grant him a wish as if it were me. Ok? Now just leave me alone!" She ended with a screech. She turned around and focused on a tree in the distance. She felt a small pop, indicating his disappearance. She slid down onto her knees and felt the bottled up sorrow leak out her eyes. She was embarrassed for showing so much emotion.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only 5 minutes. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She emitted one squeak before spinning around and smacking that hand hard. It was a while before she realized that it was Kyprioth who was on the floor, collapsed in laughter. "You scared the wits out of me!" she exclaimed. This only brought about more laughter on his part. Apparently, laughter was contagious. (Sorry, was watching 'Die another day' while writing this. It brings about a bit of British accent, doesn't it? See!) She couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't seriously expect me to leave you alone, did you?" he asked jokingly. Aly blushed. "Now tell me, do you really like me, or is it a simple infatuation, which goes away after a day or two?"

She looked him in the eye, hoping to tell him the truth, about true love, but found something altogether different. She found pure curiosity, then deeper down, joy and love. An innocent love, not at all tainted by mischief and teasing. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Passion and fire traveled between their lips and souls. One of his hand crept around her waist and the other on her shoulder. She was too stunned to say anything, or even respond. He broke off and left her gasping. "Kyprioth." And he kissed her again, passionately. Then broke off. "Do you love me?" she asked.

He smiled a smile that could make her swoon. (…AAAAAAHHHHHH! Too much queen's English!) "If I didn't would I be kissing you?" he asked teasingly.

"Sincerely, after the turn of events, no." she admitted.

He grinned. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked teasingly. As if in answer, he kissed her again. This time, she responded zealously. All this while, she had been moving backwards, shrinking from him, but then, she stood up and kissed him back. Breaking off, both were left gasping. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Do you know, that I have been dreaming about you for months?" she asked.

"You have?" he asked. "I did see the signs, but then, I didn't think you'd be interested. After all, I am as old as time, and you, so young." He said, sadly.

She drew back. "Is that all? You have got to be mad! There is no way I would shun you due to age! I don't give a damn. I swear!" she said sincerely. He could see that she desperately wanted his trust and affection. He chuckled softly and kissed her.

"Aly dearest, go on now, I want you to go to sleep and think this over. If you change your mind, I'll understand. Now sleep." He ordered. She scowled, annoyed at the fact that he treated her like a child, but obeyed. Turning back, she said, good night Kyprioth, I love you. These words, the had such an impact on him, that they could be used so casually, he vowed never to leave her unprotected again.

NONAWATALYNONAWATALYNONAWATALYNONAWATALYNONAWATALYNONAWATALYNONAWA


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone

When George comes to visit her…

"Things are complicated."

George sat and patted the bench next to him. "How?" he asked.

Aly rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, then took a seat. "Oh, Da, there's a god. We had a wager, see. I was to keep the Balitang children alive until the autumn equinox, and if I did, he would send me home and talk you into letting me work as a spy or bodyguard or something. It's not equinox yet."

"A god laid you a wager?" her father's voice was dangerously smooth. It scared Aly.

"That's not it." She mumbled. "I fell in love." She said. This statement stunned George. Aly, falling in love? She was too smart to actually be infatuated and think it was love.

"Which god might this be?" he asked.

"Kyprioth." She said.

"Kyprioth." Her father said with disgust. "I might have known. Show yourself, you miserable piece of Stormwing dung!" he said, voice still quiet. "I know you're listening, you're as vain as a cat when anyone speaks your name." Aly looked appalled.

While waiting for Kyprioth to show up, he asked, "Now who is this love?"

"Kyprioth." She mumbled.

"That's funny, I thought you said Kyprioth there." He said cheerily.

"Da, I did." She said. "I love him more then life itself."

"I do too." Kyprioth said from behind, passion in his voice. "I do, George. Either way, how are you?" he asked.

"You evil foul loathsome person!" George raged. "What makes you think that you can waltz in, steal my daughter, charm her into loving you, and keep her from us and all our mage friends!"

"Da!" Aly interrupted. "Da! It's not a charm. I do and really sincerely love him. He is sweet, interesting, and smart and he is a good man. I love him, like you love Ma, and Aunt Daine loves Uncle Numy. (A/N: WTF! Shudders Numy…Scary…) Plus, he didn't steal me. I ran away." She ended on a mumble.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SANITY! Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I was scared that you'd get really pissed when you found out that I asked Ma if I could be a spy. I wanted you to calm down. I didn't intend to get kidnapped by pirates? Kyprioth saved me. He saved my life. Then he offered me a wager to keep the children safe. I accepted, because he said he'd send me home and convince you to let me become a spy."

"Aly dear, If you'd really wanted to become a spy that bad, I was intending to let you become one in a year or so." He interrupted.

"Da, I already am. I am going to become the spymaster of this rebellion. The lady I am helping is going to become the queen, so I might want to become the spymaster of the Isles. I have a spy network here, I learned how to speak crow! I love him! I will not leave this behind. I will not. I am happy, I'm fine. Da, I love you, but this is what I want to do! It is my life! People depend on me! I feel more at home here than I ever felt at home, I'm sorry, it's true. I have important stuff to do." She ended off on a soft note. She looked at her father, whose gaze was filled with a new light.

"Aly, I understand lass, when I wanted to become the Rogue, I wanted it with my soul, and I did it, the right way. Follow your dreams, and if you need help, you have a god on you're side, don't you?" he said. Aly grinned.

"Thanks Da. Now, about Kyprioth, I really love him. I love him with my heart and soul. Please accept him, but keep in mind, I will love him, weather you approve or not. It's not going to make a difference, but it would rest my heart." She said determinedly.

"Aly, let it be known to all, that I approve, if not you're mother is definitely going to object. Oi, Kyprioth, you are the god of seas, right? See if you can get an afternoon off, then you can tell her yourself." He said to a Kyprioth who had been silent for a long time.

"Sure no prob George, now, how is it that she tells me she does not know of your deal with us? Are you embarrassed?" he wheedled.

George blushed (OOOOOHHHHH! George and blushed without anything I between! OMG!)

Like it? Or not, review anyway! Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone…Sorry for shortness…

"Uhm, hon, I found her." George said to his wife.

Alanna screeched! "Where is she?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhm, I didn't bring her back…" George mumbled.

"WHAT! WHY?" Alanna roared.

"Well, she is working as spymaster of the Isles," George continued, ignoring Alanna's glare. "And, she is in love, has a spy network and is master to queens." George rushed on. "Bye! I'm hungry." He said and ran off. Alanna collapsed onto the floor and cried. George who had not really run away came back and said, "Hon, she has a god on her inside, and he's going to bring her here for a while."

"How would you know of this god?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ah, uhm, there is something about my past that you do not know, I was Kyprioth's chosen. He is the trickster."

"And I'm sure you'd like to explain this…" Alanna said calmly. It scared George.

"Sure, of course!"

How was it? Hehe…Alanna, bashing up George…hehe..REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Uhm, I don't own anyone, and don't expect to anytime soon, so, yea. Maybe this is the second last chappie. Sorry for shortness.

"Aly," Kyprioth came into Aly's room, sometime in TQ.

"Yes darling?" she asked tiredly.

"I was wondering, would you marry me?" he asked.

Aly's eyes popped. "What?" she asked, stumbling over a table. "Are you allowed to?" she asked, clearly eager.

"Uhm, no, but then who cares?"

"I like your style! That is a yes." She said calmly.

Kyprioth looked up, overjoyed. "I was half expecting a no." he said, then kissed her. She succumbed to his passion. She felt his hand undo her sarong, and she was about to protest when he produced an anti pregnancy charm. She accepted it, and began undoing his jacket…


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anyone…Enjoy!

Kyprioth took Aly home, where she appeared in the living room. "Ma!" she called.

Kyprioth whispered, "When you're done, call me. I'll talk to them." And vanished.

Alanna came rushing down and saw Aly. She flung herself on her daughter, and held her tight. "So you wanted to become a spy that much." Aly nodded.

"Ma, I have something to tell you. I'm in love." Alanna stared. She was not expecting that.

"Yeah. Right." Said a voice from the corner. It was her brother Thom.

"Hi Thom!" she said, hugging him. "I am." She said firmly.

"With who?" Alanna asked.

"With a god. He does return my affections." She said. Alanna and Thom gaped.

"Who is this god?" asked Thom, the first to recover.

"Kyprioth. I'm engaged to him." she said.

"Hey! Isn't that the god who chose your father?" she asked.

"Ya." Aly said.

Cricket chirping….

"Aly, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Ma, I'm sure. I am a spymaster! I found someone who does not bore me! I have done everything I wanted! I'm sure!" she said. "Now meet my fiancé, Kyprioth! Please come here!" she called.

All eyes went up. Kyprioth came down, flashing his usual charming grin. Only Aly could sense that he was tense. Alanna asked him, "Is this true young- uhm never mind, you? Are you going to bug my daughter?" Alanna interrogated.

"Lady, I love her. I'm not going to harm her" said Kyprioth cheerfully. He knew enough not to sass her too much, but it was his first time, and he wanted to see how long it would take to irritate her. It seemed to be working fast.

"Ma, I'm going to marry him no matter what you say, but I would rest easy if you approve." Said Aly.

Alanna snorted. "You're too much like your father."

"Ma, you know, the goddess said the same thing to me. It's sort of weird. Anyhow, I've got work to do. With Dove's coronation around the corner, the terrorist attacks have increased. Oh yea, tell Da that I will kill Landfall the next time he comes to me and bugs me. Tell Aunt Daine thanks for the darkings, and I will be back in time for the babies naming ceremonies. Love you! Bye" called Aly, waving from the whirl of magic she was surrounded by.

Back in the Isles…

"Kyprioth darling, I love you more than life itself." She said, head on his chest.

"Sweet, I love you too, but I don't have a life." Aly chuckled. "Sweet, it's time to tell them." He said.

"Tell who?" she asked

"Your friends, Dove, Sarai, Chenaol. All of them." She nodded her head in agreement.

The next morning, she woke up and called all of her friends into her office. "Okay, people, I'm going to tell you two secrets that could take this land. Firstly, I am the Lionesses daughter, and my father is the spymaster. I learned most of what I know at his knee. My red hair and temper and sight are Alanna's legacy. I will not sell your secrets to them, I am competing with them in fact. The second is that I'm going to get married." She ended. Chenaol looked surprised.

"To whom?"

"To him." she said pointing behind them. When they turned, they saw Kyprioth.

"Him!" Chenaol asked. "Girl, you are crazy."

"No she is not dear woman. She is getting married to me." Kyprioth intervened. "Now we have that little problem about spymaster, right? But since she is my wife, she can come and go as she pleases. So that fixes it, no body objects our marriage?" he asked. "Ok, we covered her parents and all of you, so that's it. Now, Aly, I'll be back for you in a bit." and vanished.

The whole bunch looked at Aly in awe, especially Dove. "The lioness is your mother?" she asked

"Yea. I'll make an introduction if you want." She said.

"And he is your husband-to-be?" she asked more curt.

"Yup." She answered.

"How long have you courted each other?"

"Uhm, one and a half years." She said, calculating.

"Oh dear. So I guess your ma almost killed him?"

"Ya, I could see she was near to it. Dove, no objections?"

"No objections." She answered.

I know, a bit short and abrupt ending, but I was dry of ideas. If you have any, tell me, and I'll repost. Do review!


End file.
